Of Otaku's, Hermits and Hetalia units
by TheLionIncident
Summary: Hero Lucas is an Otaku living in London. Lillian (Lily) Violet is a Hermit also living in London. They are room mates yet complete opposites. With all the insane and idiotic things that Hero does Lily isn't that surprised when Hero orders Hetalia units from a pop up add. But what did surprise her was when they actually arrived. (Rated for swearing and France being France)
1. Ordering units and meeting Russia

A/N: Hey this is TheLionIncident but you can all call me Emily cause I said so. This is my first story and I'm not good at spelling or usage of the different type of words for words that sound the same but are spelt differently so sorry for that. I will try to make the chapters as long as possible but I can't promise when I will upload them because I need inspiration for it. I based Hero of my personality but with a different appearance, And Lily is just a character I made up. I will put all translations at, the end. Anyway on with the story ^w^.

(^w^)#(^w^)

No one's P.O.V

Hero and her best friend and room mate Lily sat in Hero's living room. Lily was watching TV while Hero was doing... _Something _on her laptop while giggling. "Hero what are you doing?" Lily asked suspiciously. The last time Hero had been giggling while on her laptop a few days later while Hero was out several plushes from Hero's favourite anime had arrived, along with several big llama plushes and Lily didn't know how she paid for them so she was suspicious.

Little did Lily know that when Hero had made herself a PayPal account the minute she turned 18 and had been looking at Hetalia merchandise to buy herself. She had been browsing the internet and, a pop up add had appeared saying

'**CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE WON FREE HETALIA UNITS CLICK HEAR TO CONFIRM YOU WINNINGS!' **And Hero being the idiot that she was clicked on the pop up add and it then read **'THANK YOU YOUR FIRST UNIT WILL ARIVE IN ONE OR TWO BUSINESS DAYS'**.

Deciding to tell Lily, Hero said "Heyyyy Lily..." "What?" Lily asked. "You know when you asked what I was doing? Well I ordered some FREE Hetalia units. They should be arriving in a few days" She smiled as she said this and turned back to her laptop ignoring Lily's shocked look that she could be so stupid as to click on something that would give her laptop a virus.

"Hero you wig wearing freak! That is obviously just going to give you laptop a virus why would you click on it?!" Lily asked her friend. Hero turned to her stared at her for a few seconds before giving her a closed eye smile and saying "It was free Lily... It was free" Lily face palmed and lied, down on the sofa needing to sleep. Her friend could be really stupid sometimes.

(^w^)#(^w^)

The next day Lily and Hero where out shopping in town getting food and in Hero's case a new wig. They started walking home and Hero suddenly remembered that her Hetalia units would be arriving today so she grabbed Lily's wrist and started dragging her back to there house. "Hero why are you pulling me?!" Lily asked/Yelled at Hero as Hero started running. "My Hetalia units might arrive and I want to be there when they do!" Hero yelled as she pulled Lily faster.

Lily sighed she knew she had to tell Hero that there where no Hetalia units coming to there house. "Hero I'm your best friend and as your best friend it is my duty to tell you that there are no Hetal-" Lily was cut of when Hero yelled "YAY there hear!" And ran towards a truck that had 'Anime Units INC' On the side. Hero ran up to the guy who looked at her and asked "Hello my name is Alex, are you... Miss Hero Angela Lucas? Because I have her first Hetal-" Hero jumped him and started chanting "Gimme, gimme gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme them NOOOWWWWWW!" Alex pushed her away from him and thrust a electronic signer at her. "Sign this and you can have it!" Obviously Alex was freaked out by Hero. But that didn't last for long because Hero grabbed the signer and signed her name quickly.

Alex quickly wheeled a box that the unit and ran out of the room got into the truck and drove away. Hero ran inside and looked over the box that Lily now realised had three long chains wrapped around it. "Why are there chains around the box?" Hero shrugged and pulled what looked like a manual of the box. "Ohhhh its Russia. He was the one I wanted the most" Hero then hugged the box and sighed dreamily. "Wait isn't Russia the most dangerous? You said he was the most dangerous!" Lily yelled at Hero suddenly fearing for her life. "Well yeah but that's because no on understands him" Hero then started skimming through the manual.

**Removal of you IVAN BRAGINSKI unit from packaging:**

**This may prove as an difficult task if you IVAN BRAGINSKI unit is moved incorrectly, or awakened in the wrong manner. For your safety, we have provided a list of safe ways in which to wake your unit.**

**1. Stand next to the box and yell, "Brother" At the top of your lungs. You will hear sobbing from the box, and you can unlock and unchain it and open it to let a frightened IVAN BRAGINSKI out. He will react warmly once he realizes you are not a NATALIYA ARLOVSKAYA unit.**

**2. Undo the chains on the box and stand very far away, preferable at a distance from which you have to use a microphone in order to shout "The _American _Armstrong walked on the moon!" You can also yell, "I'm AWESOME!" Both actions will make your IVAN BRAGINSKI unit hostile, though the second phrase might make your unit a bit horny; consequently he may go off in search of a GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT unit before you can reprogram him. **

**3. Cook Chinese food, preferably one with a strong odour, and leave a plate of it next to the box before standing far away. Be warned, the lid may fly off and hit you if you are to close. This will make you IVAN BRAGINSKI unit leave in search of a YAO WANG unit unless you reprogram him quickly enough.**

**4. Play the Lithuanian, Estonian or Latvian national anthems and stand far away, preferably behind a barrier of some sort. This will make your unit violent an he will go find a TORIS LORINAITIS unit unless you can reprogram him quickly enough.**

**5. If you think you can manage, then just open the lid of the box and reprogram him directly. Be warned, because IVAN BRAGINSKI unit is notorious for waking up in the middle of reprogramming, and if he does he will immediately tun hostile.**

(^w^)#(^w^)

Hero though for a moment before saying "Okay the first option seems safest but I need to go change out of my Belarus cosplay so I don't scare him to much" She walked up the stairs and out of Lily's sight.

(^w^)#(^w^)

Hero's P.O.V

After I got changed out of my Belarus cosplay I took of my wig that looked like Belarus' hair and put it away with the others. I had really short hair shorter then most boys actually, because I liked to change it every day so I kept it short so I could wear different wigs. I pulled one that was multi coloured pigtails and put on some fake glasses to complete it.

I skipped down stairs and back to Ivan's box. I saw that Lily was not hear and was probably sleeping but quickly turned my attention back to Ivan's box. I dragged my nails down the box and whispered just loud enough for him to hear in my best 'Belarus voice' "Big brother, big brother. Marry me big brother" I heard sobbing from the box so I opened it and said to Ivan "Hi I'm sorry if I scared you but I needed to wake you up" I stepped back as he walked out of the box. "привет my name is Ivan Braginski" I smiled and said "Hi my name is Hero Angela Lucas. Oh and the girl in the other room is my friend Lillian Elizabeth Violet but she doesn't like to be called that so everyone calls her Lily"

I smiled at Russia as he looked at me strangely. "You are dressed very strangely Да" I looked down at my clothes and said "I guess they could be considered strange" I was wearing a Black tutu over my rainbow leggings and a Black top with rainbow sleeves and I was wearing Black converse to go with. "This may be strange for you but its normal for me so you better get used to it" He nodded smiling and I took his hand and lead him into the living room.

I pointed at Lily who was sleeping on the sofa and said "That's Lily she can be grumpy more then not but she wouldn't hurt someone unless she thought it was necessary... Or she thought it would be funny" Ivan nodded and asked "Do you have vodka? Vodka is Russian fuel" I nodded and said there should be some in the box in the hall" He nodded and walked back to the hall for his vodka.

I walked up to Lily and slapped her on the head. "Lily I woke up Russia. And its bad for you to sleep on the sofa" Lily woke up and said "Hero are you crazy its-" She checked her watch "Oh its only 04:50 never mind what do you want?". I smiled at Lily and said "Well like you said its 04:50. We only have 10 minutes until tea we need to make food!" Lily obviously got annoyed. "Hero its _your_ turn to cook" My eyes widened as a 'Ohhhhhh' sound came out of my mouth. I walked into the kitchen and started making spaghetti... And then the door bell rung.

(^w^)#(^w^)

A/N: Thank you for reading my story I will continue as soon as possible. Thank you and goodbye (-w-).

**Translations**

**привет: Russian: Hello.**

**Да: Russian: Yes.**


	2. Meeting Italy and making Pasta

A/N: Hey guys I know I didn't upload the first chapter that long ago but I got a review asking to update and seen as though my first ever review was positive I found new inspiration. So I'm gonna try my best with this. ON WITH THE STORY (~_^).

(^w^)#(^w^)

Russia's P.O.V

I had just finished my first bottle of Vodka when I heard the door bell ring. I put down the empty bottle and walked over to the door opening it to see a young man wearing a pale Blue uniform (A/N: I probably should have mentioned that's the colour of Alex's uniform). "привет comrade can I help you?" The man at the door started shaking when he saw me. "Y-yes is m-miss Lucas home? I h-have another unit f-for her it j-just arrived s-so I have to give it to her" He said stuttering almost as bad as Latvia. "Да she is in. Wait hear while I get her" He nodded shakily.

I turned around to go, get Hero but I had no need because when I tuned around she was already there. "Hi Alex" She said waving to the still shaking man. "You have another unit for me?" The man, Alex nodded and before he could say anything she had practically threw herself at him chanting "Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme it NOWWWWW" It was very funny to watch Alex scream and push her away before handing her an electronic signer.

Hero signed her name and Alex wheeled in the large crate and left quickly. "Hmmm lets see who we have... Ohhhh we have Ita-Chan YAY!" She yelled startling me. I did not expect her mood to change so suddenly I was starting to wonder if she was bipolar. Hero dragged the box into the living room to which we heard "Ve~ Its-a dark and scary in hear" After hearing Italy say that Hero turned to the box and started pulling at the edge to which came of and Italy ran out and hugged her.

"Ve~ Thank-a you bella ragazza you-a saved me from the scary box grazie" Hero hugged him back and said "That's fine Ita-Chan do you want to help me make pasta?" "SI!" They ran of to the kitchen together and Lily picked up the manual that had fallen on the floor it read

**Removal of your FELICIANO VARGAS Unit from Packaging  
>Your unit is a wonderfully amiable one, and it is quite hard to wake him in a way that will make him hate you. To avoid streams of tears soaking into your carpet, however, we have enclosed the following list of fail-safe ways to turn on your unit.<strong>

**Cook a plate of pasta and set it next to the box. If you are worried that you will burn the pasta, simply drag your box into the kitchen and start boiling water. Your unit will start trying to punch his way out, but have no fear - he will stop within the second and start crying that the box is very hard. It is safe to undo the top; he will jump into your arms if you are male, and hug you tightly if you are female, in thanks for saving him from "the scary box"; when he lets go, you can reprogram him if desired.**

**Bring in either a LUDWIG KALTHERZIG, LOVINO VARGAS, or AUGUSTUS VARGAS unit, and have them call your FELICIANO VARGAS unit's name loud enough to hear across the street. Though he will have a positive reaction to the last choice, your unit will shake in fear at the last two - but he's cute when he's scared, so that's okay. When he calms down, you can reprogram him.**

**Open the box and tug his curl. He will jerk up and start shaking, at which time you can reprogram him. Be warned, nearby LOVINO VARGAS units might come barging in and threatening to kill you for violating their brother.**

"Ohhhh making pasta wake's him up... I guess that's what's for tea then" I stood there as she looked me over and stood up with a sigh. "Well come on I might as well show you, your room"

(^w^)#(^w^)

Lily's P.O.V

I walked up the stairs looking over my shoulder to make sure Russia was following me. When I was sure he was I said"Okay just ignore the room that has Sunflowers painted on the walls and the room that's Black because those are Hero and my room... And of limits" I walked over to a spare room that we have and push the door open. The room was a pale faded yellow because this was Hero's house before her brother moved out and her mum died. And it was once her room.

"Hear this can be your, room its pretty small but its big enough for you" Russia nodded seemingly in awe of the room despite it being small and a bit dusty. "Well I'm gonna go down stairs so... Just come down if you need something I guess" I walked out of the small room and down stairs to hear laughing. Being curious I walked into the kitchen to see Hero and Italy making spaghetti together laughing.

"Hero what's so funny?" I asked the smaller girl. "Oh Lily I was just about to get you and Ivan cause tea is ready. Ohhhh and Lily meet Ita-Chan. Ita-Chan this is my friend Lillian but she likes being called Lily more so we call her Lily" Italy turned to me and said "Ciao bella ragazza. My-a name is Feliciano Vargas but you-a can call me Italy if you want to" I nodded and Hero then said "Oh by the way can you tell Ivan to come to the dinning room?"

Yeah unlike a lot of houses our kitchen was to small to eat in so we had a dinning room instead. "Yeah sure..." I looked at the kitchen which was a mess "You better clean up that nasty mess" Okay yes I am a bit OCD. I walked upstairs again and into Russia's room. He had put away all his stuff and was admiring a picture of a sunflower that Hero had painted when she was little.

"Umm Russia its time for tea you need to come to the dinning room okay?" He stood up and turned to me "Да, alright comrade" He followed me out of his room and followed me down stairs and into the dinning room. I saw Feli and Hero putting pasta down on the table. Hero turned to me and Russia and ran up to Russia hugging him.

(^w^)#(^w^)

Hero's P.O.V

I turned around when I heard Lily and Ivan walk into the dinning room. I smiled and ran up to Ivan hugging him, he was so huggable. Ivan froze obviously not used to hugs but after a few seconds hugged me back it felt nice... And painful. "Ivan I don't mean to complain but your crushing my insides... And I kind of need them" He let go of me and I put a hand on my chest and the other on my stomach breathing in deeply.

"Thanks for letting go now, we can have the pasta that Feli and I made" We all sat down at the dinning room table and started eating.

(^w^)#Time skip 10 minutes#(^w^)

As I finished eating along with Ivan and Ita-Chan I said "We need to go shopping tomorrow" Making Ivan and Ita-Chan stare at me and Lily almost choke on the rest of her pasta she always was a really slow eater. "What do you mean we need to go shopping tomorrow?!" Lily asked/yelled at me. "Well Ivan and Ita-Chan can't walk around in there military uniforms forever so we need to get normal clothes for them" I said smiling.

Lily sighed, finished her pasta and said "Fine we can go shopping tomorrow but I'm not going to enjoy this" She then got everyone's plates and went into the kitchen because it was her turn to wash up. "Thank you Lillian-San!" I called after her and she yelled to me "Don't call me that baka!" To which I giggled. I turned to Ivan and Ita-Chan and said "Okay so Lily showed to your room right Ivan?" He nodded.

"Okay so come on Ita-Chan I'll show you your room"He nodded and I turned to Ivan "Goodnight Ivan I hope you sleep well" I then grabbed Ita-Chan's hand and, pulled him up the stairs. I stood on the landing and pointed to my room. "Okay that's my room I don't care if you go in but at least tell me that you are first" I then pointed to Lily's room.

"That's Lily's room don't go in there unless you want to be castrated with a crowbar... Because she has a crowbar" Ita-Chan began to shake so I patted him on the shoulder. I opened the door to my old room and looked in yep Ivan's room. "Okay Ita-Chan Lily gave Ivan this room so I probably don't have to tell you not to go in there without permission" Ita-Chan nodded fearfully until I pulled him to my older brother's room.

"And that makes this your room Ita-Chan" The room was slightly bigger then Ivan's room and was pale Blue in colour. "Ohhhh grazie bella this-a room is so pretty" I nodded and said "Yeah it was my big brothers room but now its yours" I yawned then. "Well I'm very sleepy now Ita-Chan so if you need help with getting your things into you room just ask Lily I'm sure she'll help you. But I'm tired so I'm gonna go sleep. Night night" I walked to my room and got into my Black pyjamas and took of my wig I then got under my covers and fell asleep.

(^w^)#(^w^)

A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading I appreciate it and I will update as soon as I can. Please review and if you have any ideas I will be happy to hear them. It doesn't mean I'll use them but I will I think there really good. Any way thanks and bye (~_^)

**Translations**

**привет: Russian: Hello.**

**Да: Russian: Yes.**

**Bella ragazza: Italian: Beautiful girl.**


	3. Shopping, France and England oh my

A/N: I hope you like this chapter and if not then whatever. They go shopping for clothes in this chapter lets see what they get up to.

(^w^)#(^w^)

Lily's P.O.V

It was around seven in the morning yet I for some reason felt like someone was watching me. I opened my eyes and screamed loudly. Hero was sitting in front of me staring at me in the eyes not blinking and to make it worse she was wearing her demon eye contacts. "Holy mother of hell Hero don't do that to people!" She backed away giggling and said "But Lily-Chan we're going shopping today" I rubbed my eyes that where really hurting probably because I forgot to take out my contacts again last night.

"Okay just leave me to get dressed and uhh... Can you get me, my eye drops?" She giggled and nodded walking away only to come back with my eye drops and glasses. "What's with the glasses?" I asked I never wore them I only had them encase I ran out of contacts because I couldn't see a thing without. "Oh well while I was getting your eye drops I noticed that you have no contact left and I know you can't see without them" I sighed then made the 'gimme' motion with my hand and she past them to me.

After I had put them on and gotten dressed into a plain Black long sleeved t-shirt and Black jeans I walked down stairs to get breakfast. I was more or less a zombie when I got up before Eleven o'clock. I blamed the fact that I was a hermit who after interacting with people needed a four hour nap before functioning again. And seen as though I lived with a hyper otaku/weabu with stalker like tendency's I slept more then the average person and maybe more then your average hobo.

I walked into the living room and was immediately forced into a hug with Italy. "Ve~ Good morning bella. How are you toda-" Italy froze when he looked up at me because I was glaring at him. Italy screamed and ran to yelling Hero "Ve~ Hero, Lily is being very scary!" Hero laughed and patted him on the head. And stood up facing everyone and yelled "Okay! We are going shopping for clothes and other necessity's... Mainly clothes! Now when we get there we will split into groups of tw-"

Hero was cut of by a knock on the door and she made a sound like an angry tiger as she went to answer it, while I went to the kitchen to make coffee.

(^w^)#(^w^)

Hero's P.O.V

I walked to the door making my angry tiger sound as Lily calls it. I swing the door open like a badass and saw Alex about to knock again. "Oooo hi Alex more unit's but I got one last night" I said all anger forgotten. "Yeah but when a new unit comes in then we have to give it to you sorry" Alex said shrugging. I smiled as he wheeled in two boxes and passed me the signer. I signed my name but before he could leave I asked "Hey Alex how many units am I going to get?"

Alex turned around and said "Six more after these two" And walked away. I turned back to the boxes and pushed each one into the living room. "Oh god who do you have now?!" Lily asked obviously annoyed. I shrugged and checked the manuals. "Oh its England and France" I looked at the manuals again and checked what I would have to do to wake them up.

**Removal of your ARTHUR KIRKLAND Unit from Packaging**

**Awakening your ARTHUR KIRKLAND unit is generally quite simple, but if he was jostled during shipment it could be harder. We have provided this list of failsafe ways to wake your unit, jostled or not, which will not result in you missing any body parts at the end. Your unit tends to make a lot more assumptions than he should, which might result in some terrifying moments while getting him up, but don't worry - he won't really hurt you, unless you're a FRANCIS BONNEFOIS unit.  
><strong>

**1. Set a plate of hamburgers next to the box, preferably with a fan to force the aroma towards the box with. Momentarily, your unit will shout at you to get the food out of his face before kicking his way out of the box unless you move the food within two seconds. It is advised to stand a few metres away to avoid being stabbed with bits of the box. Once he realizes that you are not an ALFRED F. JONES unit, he will apologize for his "ghastly behaviour" and introduce himself, and you are free to reprogram him then.**

**2. Play either "Saving Grace" or "The Star-Spangled Banner" as loudly as you can. If you play the first song, your unit will hum or sing to it in his box and it is safe to remove the lid; if you play the second, your unit will shout at you to "turn that damn racket down" and again claw his way out of the box if you do not stop the music. Again, once he notes that you are not in fact an ALFRED F. JONES, he will apologize and be perfectly cordial towards you, allowing you to reprogram him.**

**3. Clink two glass alcohol bottles - preferably scotch or whiskey - together, in earshot of the box, but not too close lest you be hit by flying bits of wood as your unit scrambles for them. As soon as ARTHUR KIRKLAND has gotten out of the box, he will thank you for the alcohol and chug it; while he does so, you can reprogram him.**

**4. Cook an aromatic Spanish or French dish and set it down near the box. Your unit will laugh, start to punch his way through the box and ask in an evil tone whether you want to get your ass kicked again. When he sees that you are neither an ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO nor FRANCIS BONNEFOIS unit, he will ask you to excuse his behaviour.**

**5. If you are certain that shipping went perfectly, you can just open the box and hope he doesn't reach out and try to kill you for waking him up incorrectly.**

**Removal of your FRANCIS BONNEFOIS from Packaging:**

**FRANCIS BONNEFOIS is one of our milder, more cultured units, which means that he is less likely to hulk smash you if you wake him up improperly. However, there is still the danger of him acting violently passionate if you wake him up improperly. If you would like to keep your virtue for a little longer, here are some easy ways to wake your unit up without damage to your reproductive organs.**

**1. Play 'La Marseillaise'. If you speak French, sing it yourself. Francis will start cheering and singing along - while he's distracted, reprogram him.**

**2. Cook French food. Make sure you cook it well, or he will throw the platter on the floor and accuse you of giving him shit, although you'll have the chance to reprogram him either way.**

**Play Johnny Hallyday. Francis will respond positively, although he might have a tendency to start dancing. And if you're really unlucky, he'll drag you along. If you don't have Johnny Hallyday, play Edith Piaf. And if you don't have Edith Piaf or Johnny Hallyday, Yelle will do. Warning if you do play Yelle: Francis may start dancing Techtonic, and you might want to avoid having elbows in your face.**

**4. Play a porno, loudly (but not loud enough to scar the neighbors). Francis will burst out of his box and start watching it, and you can program him while he's busy fapping. Warning: this move is recommended only for people who can move extremely fast, because if you're not able to reprogram him enough you might end up losing your virtue after all.**

After looking at the manuals I just decided to open France first. "Okay then let me do this!" I yelled making Ivan and Ita-Chan jump and Lily just look annoyed. I pulled out my phone and downloaded La Marseillaise the internet but before I started playing it I ran the the kitchen a got a spoon... For protection. I then started playing La Marseillaise holding my phone to the box. While it was playing I heard singing coming from the box.

I opened the box and yelled "SHUT THE HELL UP! There shall be no singing in this house unless it is in a language I know!" France looked at me in shock but soon smiled and said "Bonjour Mon Chère I am Francis Bonnefoy it is a pleasure to meet you" He kissed my hand so I pushed my spoon in his face "Back away I have a spoon!" I yelled in threat... Which probably just looked ridiculous. He laughed and said "Oh mon amie you are very funny even with your ridiculous accent"

This made me go into a rage so I jabbed him with my spoon. "I happen to like my accent so shut your bloody trap cause I said so!" He started trying to block my attack in which he screamed. I only stopped when I head laughing from the second box. "Ahhhh Lily the box is laughing its possessed!" I screamed and hid behind Ivan clinging to him"

Lily sighed and opened the other box and I saw England laughing and she gave me a look. "Oh... Yeah I knew that... I wanted to see if you did... Yeah that's it" I said in which she scoffed and sat back down. "What where you so scared of Frog?" England asked smirking at France who glared back at him. "I will have you know Black sheep of Europe that the little girl-" Before he could say anymore I stomped on his foot cutting him off.

I jumped in front of France who was clutching his foot in pain. "Hi my name is Hero its nice to meet you" I stuck out my hand for him to shake but I pulled it back too quickly. And turned back to everyone. "Okay like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted! We are going shopping that means all off us so France get you ass of the ground and listen" France was off the ground insistently and I smirked feeling powerful.

"Okay so we are going to split into groups of three! Ivan you shall come with me and Ita-Chan! Lily you go with Francy pants and Caterpillars make sure they down fight!... And make sure they don't spend much" I said pulling out my army cameo hat and putting it on over my long Black wig. "Failure to do so shall be met with a spoon jab!" Lily and Ita-Chan saluted me and said "Sir yes sir" I tossed Lily a plastic bag of money and grabbed Ita-Chan and Ivan pushing them out the door. "Come one, move, move, move, move!" I yelled and Lily pushed the others out the door.

England started struggling against Lily and said "Wait we don't even know you two!" That made me stop and turn to him. "Fine I'm Hero that's Lily, he's Feliciano that's Ivan and he's Francis. We all know each other now? Good cause I don't plan on wasting my day shopping with all of you so hurry up!" Well all run to Lily's van and get in. "Drive Lily drive!" She started to drive quickly in direction of the shopping centre.

"Ahhhh slow down you drive like a maniac!" England yelled so Lily started to drive at a slower more reasonable speed... That is until I pressed my foot onto the acceleration and we started going faster then before and I turn back to England grabbing his shirt and pulled him closer. "Listen Caterpillars I don't like shopping that much and I am not going to spend more time there then necessary understood?" He nodded scared and I turned back around to Lily smiling.

When we arrived at the shopping centre we all jumped out and me and Lily pushed everyone out and ran into the shopping centre. "Okay Lily you go left I'll go right we meet at the pet shop over there!" I said and pointed to the pet shop across from them. Me and Lily then grabbed our 'selected by me' partners and ran of.

(^w^)#(^w^)

Lily's P.O.V

I walked in the middle of France and England who where bickering. "Listen Frog I am not the Black sheep of Europe and you don't have a right to say so!" England yelled to which France resorted with "Oui you are Angleterre you are the only one who will deny it!" after this conversation turning into a yelling match I grabbed there heads and slammed them together making sure to hurt them. "Listen you too Hero left me in charge of you so if you keep fighting I have been authorised to hurt you"

Then nodded rubbing there heads so I grabbed there hands and pulled them along. "Good so come on children we're going to go in to primark and your are going to by cheep clothes so that Hero doesn't throw a fit at me for spending it all" I heard France complain and so twisted his hand. "No complaining!" I yelled and dragged them into primark. I walked around with them for ten minutes and so far it had gone alright they had both picked out clothes and had kept the fighting to the minim.

But only a few minutes later I felt something touch my ass so I turned around and saw Francis who I slapped. "Ah Mon Chère you are so cruel to me" He said dramatically then smirked pervertedly. I slapped him again and walked away huffing. After our almost perfect shopping experience I walked back to the pet shop while holding there hands like children and saw Italy and Russia standing outside looking a little worse for wear.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" I asked raising an eyebrow curiously and Russia and Italy sighed tiredly. "Well we will just say that your small fried is surprisingly strong and fast. She pulled us around everywhere. She only stopped when we had to choose clothes and buy them" He said smiling "Then she ran inside the pet shop so we have gotten a brake from running"

He added and as soon as he had finished talking Hero ran out of the pet shop with a big fluffy cat* in her arms. "Hero what the fuck are you doing with a cat?" I asked glaring at her. "Lily no one wanted him, he was so lonely so I bought him so he can come live with us" I glared at Hero of course she would be the one to buy an animal. "Hero we can't keep a cat. We can't afford it" I said hoping she wouldn't start begging. "But Lily I can. I have a job I can afford to keep him. Come on say no to this face" She said and shoved the cat in my face.

I glared at her from behind the cat. "Lily you know I'm more of a dog person" I said hoping to change her mind. "Oh I know that's why I also bought a dog" I should have known. And just as she said a Germany shepherd puppy came running out of the pet shop and came up to me. "Hero I love you but sometimes you are the Stupidest person I have ever met" She smiled at me happily "Thank you" She said "THIS ISN'T SOMTHING TO BE PROUD OF!" I yelled at her loudly and glared at her as she smiled and put a lead on the puppy walking away with them.

I sighed knowing that I wouldn't win against her so I just grabbed France and England's hands and pulled them along Russia and Italy following behind us to the car. When we had all got into the car and I was driving home with a puppy licking my face and an extremely hyper puffball in the seat next to me... I'm talking about Hero not the cat. Needless to say I was looking forward to sleeping for ten hours when I get home.

(^w^)#(^w^)

A/N: This was shit... I am so sorry for the crap that you all just read please forgive me I'll try and make the next chapter more interesting I promise. Anyway sorry this one took a while I have writers block and finished this quickly (Which is why its shit).


End file.
